warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Morgenpoots fanfictions/Recensies/Mirapiek
Gebruiker:Zonnepoot heeft mij gevraagd om feedback op haar verhaal Mirapiek. Ze heeft mij toestemming gegeven deze openbaar te vertonen. Opbouw hoofdstukken Laten we beginnen bij het begin. En dan bedoel ik ook echt het begin van je verhaal: het proloog, uit Mira’s oogpunt. Dit is zeker een goede start van het verhaal. Je voelt de mysterie rond de gebeurtenissen en het eindigt met een spannende cliffhanger. Je verwacht dan eigenlijk dat het verhaal over Mira zal gaan, maar helaas komen we niet te weten hoe het met haar is afgelopen (ten minste, nog niet in de hoofdstukken die nu verschenen zijn). Dan komt het eerste hoofdstuk. Hoewel Jija’s familiebanden aan bod komen en je een inkijk in haar leven hebt, komen we nog niet te weten hoe het leven in de groepen er nou precies uitziet. En het eerste hoofdstuk is nou juist de perfecte gelegenheid om dat te vertellen; als je de informatie over de wereld in de hoofdstukken erna doet, komt het verhaal een beetje rommelig over. Pas in het tweede hoofdstuk weten we precies hoe die bijeenkomst er precies uit ziet. Het is jammer dat je de twee gevechten van de belangrijke personages (Steff en Arran) tegelijkertijd doet, want zo weten we niet hoe de strijd precies verloopt. Het derde hoofdstuk gaat best snel. Op het einde horen we wie er allemaal gewonnen hebben, slechts in een paar zinnen. Ook had de confrontatie tussen Jija en Sophie best iets langer mogen duren, want ik kan me nauwelijks voorstellen dat zo’n belangrijk moment voor de hoofdpersoon in een paar alinea’s voorbij vliegt. Het idee om Arran eigen delen van de hoofdstukken te geven vind ik erg goed en origineel. Want hoe vaak zien we nou de gebeurtenissen door de ogen van een dode kat? Schrijfstijl Dit is zeker het deel waar ik het meest positief over ben. Je schrijfstijl is vloeiend en meeslepend en laat de lezer echt genieten van het verhaal. Ik vind het erg fijn dat je de gedachten schuingedrukt maakt. Niet iedereen doet dit, ik zelf in het begin ook niet, wat het verhaal erg verwarrend kan maken. Verder heb ik er niet veel over te zeggen, alleen dat je in de zinnen misschien de omgeving wat meer kenmerkend kan maken. In mijn hoofd stel ik de plek van de bijeenkomst nu voor als de Zonnerotsen, puur omdat het me daaraan deed denken en omdat ik dat gebied ken van de beschrijvingen van Warrior Cats. Maar wie weet ziet het er in jouw gedachten heel anders uit? Om een goed beeld van de wereld te creëren, is het dus wel handig als je nog het beter beschrijft. Grammatica/taalverzorging Op dit punt ging het vaak even mis. Laten we met de grootste hindernis beginnen, de directe rede. Wanneer Jija iets zou zeggen tegen Steff, zou dat er als volgt uit moeten zien: “Wat een lekkere vis”, miauwde Jija tegen Steff. (manier 1) Ofwel, net wat je fijner vind: Jija miauwde tegen Steff: ‘Wat een lekkere vis.” (manier 2) Maar wat bij jou nu bij elk dialoog gebeurt, is: “Wat een lekkere vis.” Miauwde Jija tegen Steff. Dit is taal technisch gezien fout. Als er een punt staat, moet je dus de tweede manier gebruiken. Zelf vind ik de eerste manier beter staan in een verhaal, maar de tweede is ook mogelijk. Onthoud: Punt = Pauze Waar een punt staat, hoor je dus een pauze te houden. Zeg deze zinnen eens hardop: “De politie heeft mensen opgepakt.” Zei hij. “Er is geen geweld gebruikt”, meldde de commissaris. Welke klinkt beter? Af en toe zag ik ook nog kleine slordigheidsfoutjes, maar dat is makkelijk op te lossen door het verhaal een keer na te lezen. Wereld/personages Het idee van de Groepen en de Verlaters is zeker goed. Het wekt bij mij een natuurlijke, enigszins ruwe sfeer op, wat ik zelf altijd erg spannend vind om te lezen. Ook de namen van de groepen en de karakters zijn origineel bedacht (Wolf en de Roedel) en hebben eens niet allemaal het standaard -groep, -stam of -Clan achter hun naam. Van het territorium van de groepen heb ik nog niet heel veel gemerkt, dus daar zal ik niks over zeggen. Wel wil ik zeggen dat de naam “Westerwoud” al in gebruik is door Mvs109, die er eerder mee kwam. Ik weet niet of zij het erg vindt. Algemeen Een erg leuk, origineel verhaal wat ik zeker met plezier heb gelezen, alleen op grammaticaal gebied wat minder sterk. Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Morgenpoot; Recensies Categorie:Mirapiek